


005-1

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed：Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: ABO警告斜线有意义





	005-1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告  
> 斜线有意义

        4：30。Haytham靠在副驾驶位上，烦躁地用一根手指敲打着嘴唇。太阳快落下了，海水和天空已经被染成了橙红色，呈现出一种异样的塑料感，倒是和这个世界很相配。

        Charles Lee挂掉电话，转向他。

        “Sir，他们发现了一些东西，可能会让您……感兴趣。”

        “什么？”Haytham心不在焉地应道。他在考虑别的事。

        “是关于天命号的。”

        “圣遗物？”

        “目前还不能确定。已经拍了照片，正准备运出去。”

        “我要进去看看。”

        “最好别，sir。危险……您知道的。”

        他钻出车子，双手叉腰站着，让海风为自己降温。长时间坐在车里，让他的腰有点僵了。Charles Lee也跟着他出来，走到他身旁。

        “Liam，他出现了吗？”

        “目前还没有。”

        “再等等，Shay说他会来。”

        “没有可靠消息表明……”

        “我相信Shay。”

        下属没有回答，他们一同望向不到百米远的仓库。Achilles的弟子个个都是暗杀好手。他扬言说他们不敢杀他——死掉一个Haytham，还会有千万个“Haytham”被扶上位——却在一个名字被提及时沉默下来。

        Shay。Shay只有一个Haytham。

        他知道，12公里外，岛的另一端，那个人正在做同样的事。他们俘获的刺客称，Hope将在今天下午收回一栋写字楼里的存储装置，里面存有兄弟会的监控摄像头拍下的视频。这些视频至关重要，有了它们，他就可以掌控兄弟会在新大陆的势力范围。这是他们第一次一同行动，他选择信任Shay，让他面对昔日的刺客朋友。

        他还记得，Shay向他请求分头行动时的场景。

        “Hope是个很聪明的女人，你们抓不住她。”Shay笃定地说，“而我了解她，她的行动方式，她的一切……叫警//察只会惊动了她。”

        “注意安全。”他只能这样说。

        他把Shay放走了。鸟儿飞出了牢笼，还会再飞回来吗？一个刺客深入了他们，不到一年，已经成了他们中的一员。Shay暴露出的东西让他恐惧，他只要动动手指，就能获取Abstergo的命脉——他相信他有那个能力……等等，不能这样，他发过誓要信任他的。

        但愿他是只鸽子，还记得飞回到他身旁。

 

 

 

        窗边，Shay放下望远镜，“不是她。”

        Jack闻言擂了一下墙壁。

        “见鬼，一定是情报出错了！”

        “说不准是他们听到了风声，”Shay咬紧嘴唇，“我们再等等。这么重要的东西，他们不会轻易放弃。”

        “等上一个、两个礼拜，有什么用？”

        “放心，他们迟早要走的。比起情报泄露，还是留在岛上更危险。”

        “那你就等着吧。大团长他们几乎没什么收获，没准儿这根本就是场骗局，我们都被耍了。”

        不可能。耐心，专注，他所学到的，他默念着。猎手永远不应在猎物放下警惕前暴露自己。只要他尽其所能，再加上一点点幸运，不会一无所获。

        他把望远镜扔在一边，专心看着楼下的风光。下面有一间小咖啡馆，二楼是旅店。旁边还有一家书店。这里是老城区，还没有蜂巢一般的电子屏和充电设施。白天，霓虹灯熄灭了，电子广告牌也不再发光，一只小猫钻进书店后院的灌木丛里。书店里没有顾客，一名店员趴在落地窗边打瞌睡，她的手机插着数据线，不一会，屏幕亮起，可能是有人发来了消息。恰在此时，一名穿飞行员夹克的年轻女子路过。她始终盯着手中的手机，双腿却像自动认路般，将她安稳地带过砖石坑洼的人行道。

        风向变了，是股陌生的味道。

        等等，如果Hope也和他一样，站在另一个窗口揣度教团的行动呢？

        想想你们过去常用的联系方式，Shay。他捂着脑袋弯下腰去。靠手机吗？那玩意最不靠谱了。古代刺客们有自己的联系方式，靠纸，靠信，靠口耳相传，只有最亲密的人靠默契。可是这条小巷是她进写字楼的必经之路。他们已经把她能走的路都堵死了，只等她上钩了……

        他突然意识到，对她而言，从来没有什么“必须走的路”。

 

 

 

        穿鼠灰色大衣的女士走进写字楼，安静地进了电梯，仿佛不认识这里的任何人，也不被任何人认识。她看了一眼电梯里的摄像头，随后摘下墨镜，露出一双灰绿色的眼睛。

 

        Shay在楼顶狂奔。他早该料到的，Hope就是Hope。他没了命般奔跑，彷佛整个世界都跟在后面垮塌下来。钻过缝隙，是一段悬空的路径，没关系，一跃而过。直到他翻过一道生锈的护栏，来到了写字楼的边缘。

        下面是繁华的世界。

        对面的楼顶与他处在同一水平线上，大概不到3米——或许更远。然而留给他助跑的距离太短了。幸运的话，他可以直接过去；不幸的话……

        他来不及多想，冲了过去。

 

        13楼。女士下了电梯，拐进左侧的走廊。很暗，没有灯，只在走廊左侧有一些窗户。窗台上落满了灰尘，天花板上还挂着蜘蛛网。女士仿若幽灵，她的影子和树影交叠在一起，分不清。她没有停顿，平静地走着，一面从口袋里翻出镜子，照了照。她收回镜子，把手插在口袋里，继续走着。鞋跟敲击地板，发出不易察觉的轻响。没人知道她来到了这儿。

        她在一扇掉了漆的木门前停下。

 

        Shay就地打了个滚，沾了一身土。还好，没浪费时间。他爬起来，左肘又痛又痒，可能擦破皮了。还剩一段路，要快！

        天要黑了。

 

        女士把手机放在桌上，然后掏出镜子。她扣开镜子底部，露出一个小卡槽。她把这两样都在桌上摆齐后，才打开了面前的电脑。

        数据传输需要等一会。她解锁手机，瞄了一眼屏幕——5：49，早就过了接头的时间了。抱歉，Joe，她在心中默念，兄弟会不会忘记你做出的牺牲。

        她的人这会儿应该等在外面了。只要她一出来，他们就会连夜赶往私人机场，然后让总统候选人安排他们离开。她希望omega先生已经摆平了竞争对手，还有Abstergo的圣殿骑士。至于丑闻，Achilles会向他道歉的。

        她想起Shay。他在一家全球最大的制药公司上班，却料不到N9出自她手。据说他还挨了一针——她不禁笑起来。那孩子还是那么傻，那么奋不顾身。如有机会，她真想给他来上一针，然后把他弄到自己床上去。

        这算是他们之间的小小遗憾，可惜，没有机会了。

 

        “Hope。”

        女士转过身面对他，露出预备已久的微笑，“好久不见，Shay。换新发型了？”

        “举……举起手来。”

        Hope的头发被秋风吹乱了，散在肩膀两侧，眼睛下有些许青影，不过看起来并不颓废。她面对上气不接下气的Shay，和颤抖着的枪管，伸出一只手，好像已经猜到Shay会握住似的。

        Shay没理会，“储存卡在哪儿？”

        “桌子上，自己去拿。”她缩回手，把大衣的两襟交叠在一起，压到臂弯下。

        Shay咳嗽两声，控制呼吸慢慢平复下来，好让自己看起来不那么狼狈。左臂上感到轻微压力，Haytham送给他的礼物就藏在衬衫袖管里。他举起枪，毫不畏惧地直视那双灰绿色的眼睛，“如果你……把这些信息……提供给教团……”

        “劝我叛变吗？”

        “不，我在救你。”

        “哦，对我来说，在哪儿干活都一样。”Hope耸耸肩，“给钱我就做事。”

        “‘做事’的意思是为你们卖命、把更多非法移民放进新世界？”

        “那恐怕只有圣殿骑士是‘合法的’。”

        “所以你就能放心地走私、贩毒了？”他低声质问。

        “Shay，你真可爱……我有说过我只做合法的生意吗？”她故作轻松地笑起来，即便那笑十分牵强，“新大陆有几家企业不是官商勾结？”

        “……包括开妓//院以试验新药？”

        “不是我们开的，合作而已。”

        Shay的眼中透露出迷茫，他在困惑，Hope告诉自己。她应该抓住这个机会，把她的男孩骗得团团转。还有谁比她更清楚他的弱点呢？

        Shay把枪放下了。“我以为你是个有信条的人。”

“        这句话，哦，我也想说。”她低低地耳语道。

 

 

 

        6：01。Haytham放下车窗，本想透透气，可外面一点风也没有。脊背上挂满了汗珠，不排除是天气的原因，更是因为后备箱里的小匣子。圣遗物啊，他父亲的秘密，Edward Kenway用生命守护的东西，在他的手中；圣殿，刺客，先行者，造物主的秘密，在他手中了。他靠在车座上，又弹起来，如坐针毡。他几乎控制不住要微笑，内心却没有丝毫喜乐，恨不得飞回Abstergo。

        绿灯，黑色宾利跟在车流后面，缓缓行驶。他叫司机选择了一条不那么繁华的路线，然而还是堵车了。洞察之父似乎有意考验他，折磨他的耐性。他把脑后的头发撩起来，重新梳了一遍。他把承自母亲的黑发梳成父亲的模样，迄今为止没人知道这个秘密，但他已经准备好告诉那个人了。他抬起手臂，端详起自己的袖剑。如果你足够聪明，应该能发现我的秘密，前提是，你一定要回来。

        “还有多远？”他厉声问司机。

        “快了，sir。还有大约15分钟的路程。”

        一辆油罐车晃晃悠悠地插入车流中，正好是段上坡，它把前方的路况挡得死死的。Haytham焦灼地从车窗探出头，热浪立刻侵袭而来。阳光刺得他眯起了眼睛，他勉强观察着周围的情况。还有很多司机，和他一样，也在诅咒这该死的傍晚。

        14年前，天命号出发时，也是个傍晚。人们站在码头上，挥别夕阳和他们的亲人，送他们到一个新世界。他的母亲领着他和姐姐，被人海形成的围墙堵住去路。如果父亲在场，一定会把他举到肩上，让他像个小国王一样君临天下。可惜，父亲也在那艘天杀的船上，并且是船长。

 

 

 

        成片的警笛声在楼下响起，意味着该结束了。Hope再度举起双臂，“你很聪明，Shay。难怪Liam总把你视作死敌。换做是我……”

        “别和我提他！”

        “我在想，要是你没离开……”她一字一句地说，“格局恐怕会大不同吧。”

        Shay正欲争辩，一只手却突然抚上他的脸颊。就像对待一位亲人一样，没有丝毫情//欲，Hope反复摸着那道伤疤，“至少，你安全了。”

        女人的手指比想象中更柔软一些，他惊惧地缩了一下，又不想表现得过于明显，于是，只是保持安静。他甚至不敢碰她的手，生怕再勾起什么来。

        “还有什么要说吗？”

        他迟疑了许久，最终开口时，语气已经变了味道。

        “天命号上究竟载了什么？”

        Hope眨眨眼睛，似乎不太愿意告诉他答案。

        “门。”

        “门？我听说是件圣遗物。”

        Hope像打发顽皮的孩童一样，朝他挥挥手，“如果你还想知道更多，问Achilles去——他不会再瞒着你了。”

        “你清楚我再也不会回去。”

        “是啊，”Hope叹了口气，“毕竟，我令你如此失望。”

        他突然攥紧她的手腕，Hope吃痛，小声惊呼。最后一握，然后他们就没关系了。他把她甩开，弹出袖剑。把这个女人送进监狱，让她烂在里面！他在心中嘶吼着。上帝啊，再也别让他看见她了。

        “Shay……”Hope盈盈的目光望向他，竟有些哀怨。眨眨眼睛，眼泪就不见了。很好。

        他警告她，也是警告自己。

        “但愿我们再也不会见面。”

 

 

 

        警察把Hope押走了，他们拿到了储存卡。Jack向其他人吹嘘他的神奇，他却一言不发。Hope，为什么满脑子都是Hope，还有她说过的话。

        “至少，你安全了……”

        一声惊雷突然在耳畔炸响。

        “Jack，打给Haytham……不，快通知他的司机！”

        Jack木讷地愣在原地，其他人全都不明所以地看着他，全被他突如其来的暴怒吓住了。他夺过一部手机，放到耳边。

        “您好……”

        “往海边开！快点，听我的——”

        “对不起，您能说明……”

        “远离你们所在的地方，越远越好！”他咆哮着，“没时间了！”

        “Shay，”Haytham的声音插入，“你先冷静下来……”

        突如其来的爆炸声打断了这通电话。

 

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
